Progress
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: HPXover. Which will be the toughest task; Saving Sasuke from destruction, or a school from an evil dark lord? Follow Naruto's attempts to help his best friend back to his old self.. while enjoying the world of Harry potter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for plot.

* * *

Prologue

_Uchiha Itachi was dead. Five years of studying under the evil Sannin Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke had finally gained the power needed to take down his brother... But at what cost?  
_

In less than two days, the death of Uchiha Itachi had spread through the five greatest countries along with the word; the time for Orochimaru to take over the last remaining Uchiha body was coming.

Once it reached Konoha, hysteria among the Elders had occurred. Knowing that they had do something, they, along with the Hokage, had all decided to take immediate action and send all their Shinobis to the Sound country and there; kill the last Uchiha along with his master.

As much as they wanted the Uchiha back in their village, they knew that if they didn't do anything Orochimaru would become a big threat later on and either way, they lost the last remaining Uchiha. That was why, after years of ignorance, they had ordered the most powerful people of the village with reinforcement from other countries, to Sound to put an end to one of the greatest Sannins.

Naruto - an old teammate of the Uchiha and at that time already a captain of ANBU - had been one of the teams who had been ordered to especially focus on killing the Uchiha. As he had received his orders by Tsunade he had told her to shove it elsewhere, and said he would rather die than kill his old friend. However, after a long talk with his pink haired friend, the one he had promised to bring back Sasuke to, he had been shocked to hear Sakura telling him to stop acting stupid and do what the Hokage had told him to do. "It's time we give up Naruto... Even if we do save him... Nothing says he'll be the same. I guess we'll just have to face the truth. The Sasuke we knew... Is long gone.."

-

_After days of fighting, the fields of Sound was covered by blood and bodies of dead warriors - both Konoha, Sand and Sound ninjas. With a mountain of sacrifices, Orochimaru had been defeated and the last Uchiha cornered into a wall._

Sasuke stared at the people surrounding him, as he was gasping for breath. They were all Shinobis from different villages, there among Konoha warriors. He wondered curiously if there was anyone he knew among the Ninjas with the leaf symbol but it was impossible to know as they were all wearing masks.

His lungs was burning from lack of oxygen and he could feel his legs slowly losing strength. He closed his eyes to refocus, he had to fight. He wouldn't allow himself to die without a good fight first. Grinning he gripped his dislocated shoulder and with one swift movement got it back in place. His chakra was bound by a curse, but he still had his body he figured as he went in for an attack on a Mist shinobi.

However as he was surrounded by more than 20 people, he didn't get far before his feet was knocked out under him, and he fell to the ground. Gripping a shuriken from its holster he threw it at a man on his left, before standing back up and then running at a second man. He took out a kunai from his arm's sleeve, and pierced it right through the man's neck. Watching the body fall, he smirked feeling satisfied. Avoiding a kick from his left he did a back flip and embedded the kunai in the back of his attacker.

"Start working as a group, attack the son of a bitch!" He heard someone growl, and suddenly there was five people attacking from different angles which made it impossible for him to block them in time and for what seemed like the 50th time, he fell to the ground. He tried to get back up but his body wouldn't budge. He could feel raw pain beating from inside his chest. He concluded he must have punctured a lung on his broken ribs. Closing his eyes, he tried to even out his breathing. As he opened them again his vision had become blurry from massive blood loss, he tried to focus and managed to make out blue eyes looking over him. He let out a bitter laugh.

"D-dobe... K-knew it.. it.. wou-would be you."

Signaling with his hand for the rest to stay back, Naruto swallowed back the lump in his throat. He watched his old teammate lying on the ground, bleeding from what seemed everywhere from his body. He let a sad smile form on his lips and his eyebrows creased together behind his mask. "Ne Sasuke, was it worth it?"

Watching the other trying to talk but only ending up gasping for air, Naruto slowly let his knees fall to the ground and gently titled the head of the other with his hands, to clear his airways. He needed an answer, he needed know if the other was happy with the way it had turned out to be.

"N-no use r-regret..ting it now.. i-is there?" He watched the other try to smirk but it only came out as a weird jerk of the lips. "I d-die..happy...or not. N-nothing for m-me lef-fft."

"There is! Me and Sakura, we are your friends, Sasuke, no matter what you have done, we are still your friends. I promised I would save you."

He heard a snort come from the other. "I-it's i-impossi...ible. to s-sssave me." After that blue lips closed for a last time and black eyes disappeared behind thin lids of flesh. Feeling the other stop breathing Naruto panicked. His first friend had told him it was impossible to save him... Everyone could be saved... He had made a promise... He had killed his own friend... He, he couldn't let it happen. "GET A MEDIC-NIN OVER HERE, NOW! And anyone who even dares to stop me, I'll kill! We'll take Sasuke with us to Konoha!"

Time stood still as Naruto waited for the medics to come, he stared at the battered body beneath him. "It's okay Sasuke, I _can _save you." Removing a lost strand of hair from Sasuke's face, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sure you know what you are doing now?" Staring at a mask of a sloth(1) with determined eyes, Naruto nodded shakily.

"You're not helping yourself to become Hokage by doing this, you know that?"(2)

Naruto nodded once again. "I'll give up anything for him. I owe him that." Watching a medic nin arrive, he slowly smiled. ' I'll take you back, Sasuke. To the place where you truly belong._ To Konoha..._

* * *

(Tbc?) Review and I'll be very happy. -pancake smile-

* * *

_(1) That's Nara Shikamaru for you ;D  
_

_(2) And that's Hyuuga Neji. Just... because I can.  
_

**AN: **_So this is the prologue for my Harry Potter crossover._ I'd appreciate reviews because as much as being put on alert or fav is great, comments is always helpful to improve my writing._ Buh anywho, before I leave I want to say; English is **not **my native language and to add to the cake I also have a light version of dyslexia - yay! - so please don't flame me for typos, just kindly point them out and I'll fix them__.__ Thank you for reading.  
_


	2. On our way

**On Our Way**

_They are on their way. Sitting across each other in a compartment, both stares silently out of the window with eyes so indifferent. Bodies are as still as corpses, both too distracted by different thoughts haunting their minds which keeps them from seeming alive._

Naruto let out a silent sigh. Thoughts of how it would be during their mission together, never leaving his mind. You see, this was Sasuke's and his first mission together since they had been Genin. It had been one year and a half since Orochimaru had been killed and Sasuke retrieved from the Sound country to Konoha.

Once Tsunade had seen Naruto coming with the Uchiha on his back, silence and confusion had lingered the air. Then a very long verbal fight had began, but after a long time of arguing, Naruto had succeeded to talk the Hokage into letting the Uchiha have a trial. During half a year had Sasuke been locked into a cell while Naruto fought for getting the ex-missing nin to get freed of all charges. It had ended with Elders agreeing to let the Uchiha live on the conditions of that the Uchiha was to be held under the blond's responsibility until either died, ANBU's to be present 24/7 around the Uchiha for a whole year, and if tried escape, death would be instant. The Elders had said that they did it because they didn't need more death, but Naruto knew that the only reason why Sasuke had been freed of charge was because he was strong. Knowing that Konoha now inhabited both the fox and the student of Orochimaru no one would dare oppose them and it would help hold off war. After all; the fox and the last Uchiha were an invincible team when put together.

However, though Naruto had helped Sasuke, fought for him to be let back into society, they had not talked much during the first and a half year Sasuke had been back.  
At first Naruto had tried to rebuild their lost rivalry/friendship, but Sasuke had showed no effort from his side, he had seemed to retire into himself and was more dead than alive. The whole thing had ended with Naruto ceasing from trying and from there, Sasuke and Naruto had slowly started to see less and less of each other. He had never meant for it to happen but after years of never resting and always trying to become tronger, to prove the village wrong, to get Sasuke back from Otogakure, he had become tired. He had not had the strength to help his best friend back to his former self. He had failed Sasuke and he knew it, but he had been so tired...

To say the situation felt awkward, was like stating hell was hot.

00

Thoughts very much like Naruto's were swirling in the Uchiha's mind. Earlier that same morning the Hokage had called for him to come to the Hokage tower. There he had met Naruto. Upon seeing the blond after a long time, thoughts and old feelings had emerged from his suppressed memories. However, as he didn't want to answer to his old self and all the pain that came with, he quickly willed it away and all that was left was an empty shell of nothing.

An unsure 'hi' had slipped through Naruto's lips, however Sasuke had passed him with no less acknowledgement than with dead eyes.

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade had given them a mission and the information needed for it. "I'm sending you two because this mission is very special and it needs _strong _shinobis like you.'

The mission was something about magic, students who needs protection and an evil dark lord who kills innocent people. Something inside of him had stirred upon hearing about the mission, he had suspected it as to be excitement however hadn't been sure as he hadn't really felt anything for a long time. Once you close yourself off from yourself as a person, much becomes forgotten.

After the explanation she had ordered them to go get their stuff and be back in 5 hours, thereafter they would come back and from the office get transported to where the mission took place. Naruto had been asked to stay a few minutes longer whilst himself had been dismissed. He suspected that Tsunade had ordered Naruto to keep his eyes on him and never leave him alone. He knew the Hokage didn't trust him yet, even though he was an ANBU.

It would have been funny - if the Uchiha could have felt such a feeling - seeing as right after he had been released from where he had been held captive during the half a year he had been back from sound, he had been given D-ranked missions. After another four months he had been given the chance of retaking the chunin exam (of which he'd completed with little effort). Another three months and he had upgraded to Jounin, then five months ago, he had joined the ANBU and gotten back the proof that he belonged to the village, _his head protector_.  
After betraying the village, joining Orochimaru, years of being a threat to the village, killing people with no second thought, he was still welcomed back to the village. Sure people didn't trust him anymore and few looked at him in disgust, but still he had been welcomed back...

Who in their right mind welcome back a murderous traitor?

_They are on their way. Sitting across each other in a compartment, both stares silently out of the window with eyes so indifferent. Bodies are as still as corpses, both too distracted by different thoughts haunting their minds which keeps them from seeming alive._

* * *

_ DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything!_

(01-07-07, 08.37pm)_  
AN: -blushes- I forgot to say thanks for the reviews! Uwwaah, I'm a bad bad bad! Author! -sweat drop- okay so I'll say it now I guess! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. It makes me very happy and keeps me motivated! So keep it up, ne!  
_


	3. Presentation of Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Owns nada! (aka nothing) -.-;;

* * *

Chap.3** Presentation of Harry Potter**

Their 7th year had taken its start. Harry had just bordered the train and was looking for an empty compartment to sit in. He felt ecstatic, as if he was floating on clouds. He knew it was wrong as Voldemort had started to show more and more out in the public, but he couldn't help himself; he was going back to Hogwarts for gods sake. His home!

After a long summer vacation which should have felt more like a relief, had felt like hell to Harry. Once again he had been with his aunt, uncle and not to leave out, dear cousin. Harry grimaced at the very thought of his family.

Now a days they paid him little attention which was wonderful. He would come and go as he wanted as long as he did all his chores and didn't bother them. However as pleasant as it was, it got very lonely. As he spent most of his time in Hogwarts where he was always surrounded by friends, he was used to the company.

'But now's not the time for depressing thoughts!' Harry thought cheery, breaking his own train of thought.

He opened a door to a compartment and was met by Ginny, one of the Weasley children and sister to his best friend Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and the weird kid, Luna Lovegood.

Everybody looked up from what they'd been doing and random 'hi, hello, how have your summer been?' And 'come in' was heard.

Harry grinned. This was how it was supposed to be, him and his friends… except that Ron and Hermione were missing of course!

000

Hermione and Ron entered the compartment an hour later. "Hello everyone. Hi Harry" "Mate! How've ya been? All swell?"

Once again everybody looked up at the newcomers and greeted them, then they all went back to their previous activities.

Harry stood up and hugged them both. "Ron, 'Mione, hi! I'm fine. You?"

"Oh well" Hermione started but got cut off by Ron.

"Have you heard the newest news guys?" Ron was almost bouncing. His eyes radiated excitement.

"Not really...?" Harry answered confused, from the corner of his eyes he could see the rest of the people in the compartment leaning in on their conversation.

"So 'Mione and me were doing the usual prefect duties when we came across Malfoy" Ron spat the word of the blond Slytherin and made a sour face, "and he was talking about something, about guards. So I got curious and asked him about it. Of course he was his usual bitchy self and he insulted me so I insulted him back and so he... Wait a minute! He got the last insult! Arrgh! .!" He continued to mumble curses at the boy.

"Would you stop cursing Malfoy idiot and cut to the deal?!" Ginny asked annoyance evident in her voice.

Ron's head shot in the direction of his sister and was about to retort however, Hermione's hand was quickly in front of his mouth preventing any words from getting out. He looked at Harry with a 'help-me-out-here-mate!' look but received only a simple glare. "Don't insult Draco, Ron. He happens to be my friend now…"

Ron gave him a confused look. "But it was he who started! That damn ferret!"

Harry shook his head in disappointment, feeling tired of always being in the middle of his two fighting friends. "If you stop calling him ferret, I'll talk to him, 'k?! Now continue… I wanna know!"

Ron snorted but continued. "So after we'd stopped fighting, Malfoy looked at us in his usual superior way and told us that Dumbledore had hired two guards to help protect the school this year. Apparently Dumbledore's started to believe that Hogwarts walls aren't enough protection against You-know-who anymore."

"What? Guards..? Two?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, have Dumbledore gone nuts or what?! Two guards to protect one school that's bigger than big." Seamus said.

""Bigger than big", heh lovely stated Seamus. Makes you seem very bright." Dean pointed out.

"Oh shut up" the brunet retorted.

"I agree with Seamus. Either the old man has gone nuts or else these guards are _extremely_ powerful." Ron scratched his nose, deep in thought.

"Have you seen them?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, but Draco said they are on the train however I doubt they sit somewhere where we can see."

The rest of the time spent on the train was passed talking about the two mysterious guards.

000

In another part of the train, Remus Lupin was wandering down the aisle of the teachers part of the Hogwarts express. He had been the (un)lucky one to get to go to the compartment where the guards were. He was to tell them that the destination was nearing and that they should prepare to leave the train.

As he was right outside the door, he felt very nervous. The only things he knew for sure about them was that they were two and very dangerous. Dumbledore had warned him not to disturb the two more that needed as they would most likely not hesitate before striking the killing hand.

Remus took a deep breath and opened the door. Two men facing across each other were revealed. They were clad in white/grey chest armour, arm-, wrist- and shin guards, and under that had a black something with black pants. (1) There was a tattoo on their left arm and they had masks that covered their faces. Remus shivered. They looked kind of creepy, the masks. One portrayed a wolf, the other a fish. They reminded of Death eater's masks.

As the 'wolf' slowly turned and looked at him, Remus gulped. 'Oh dear.'

* * *

,

_(1) Uwaah sorry but I can't describe their clothes. I have no fucking clue of what ANBU clothe-parts are called. T.T  
_

**AN:** Yet another chapter. Wow, I don't really know what to say about it.. Perhaps I don't need to say anything at all? Hm, nah. Not more than please leave your opinion in a review, or not, but it sure as hell keeps me motivated to update if you do!


	4. Encounter with Potter

Disclaimer: Same goes for this chap, no owning.

Inspiration music: _AFI - Endlessly she said_ and _Fivel an american tale - somewhere out there_

* * *

**...Chapter four; Encounter with Potter...**

He was…flabbergasted, or better up, perplexed. During the two hours they had been there, Naruto had seen things he had never thought to be possible. Moving,_ even_ talking portraits, real **ghosts **which simply passed them with little care as if it was normal for them to be around, weird little creatures which were practically running around the whole castle, and so the list of odd things was endless.

As it was, Sasuke and the blond were in their private bedroom waiting for Dumbledore to come back from the grand hall where he was currently accompanying the Hogwarts-students. Apparently it was a ritual of theirs to gather up all pupils and staff at every start of a new year.

The man was odd, Dumbledore that is.. Though he had only been in his presence for less than an hour, Naruto had noticed two things that bothered him to no end; the man was always smiling and at almost every word he said, his eyes had twinkled.

The man was a friggin' never ending well of happiness! Sure, himself had once been that kid with a 24/7 grin plastered on his face and bounding bundle of joy, but at least he had had a good reason to why but this man had none as far as he could tell. That, and he had been young and naive, something the old man definitely was not.

Feeling himself growing annoyed he distracted himself by looking over to his 'teammate' who currently laid flat on his stomach on a rather comfortable looking couch. The young man had not moved even an inch, since the new Joker had left, and by Joker he referred to Dumbledore. Naruto sighed at his friend's carefree behavior.

He himself had already unpacked the little belongings he had brought with him, intently inspected their new 'home' for the up coming year, _and_ ordered himself a sandwich - which he was still waiting for by the way - since Dumbledore had left. But less than a second later, his train of thought was broken by a house-elf - as Dumbledore had referred to them as - popped up out of nowhere and handed him a plate with two big sandwiches. Then it bowed humbly before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

'I could totally get used to this.' Naruto thought feeling satisfied as he started to munch on one of the sandwiches.' I wonder if they keep ramen..?' His stomach rumbled at the thought.

"OI, you want one of my sandwiches, Sasuke?" He asked between a mouthful as he stared hopefully at the other. Sasuke turned to him but said nothing. He only curled his lip up in disgust before turning back to stare endlessly at the wall in front of him. Naruto shrugged as he mumbled to himself a short; "suit yourself." However he couldn't help but to smile a little, as he realized he had made the bastard show a reaction. So be it disgust or not, as long as it came from the other male, everything was welcome. Better that, than none at all.

He started humming cheekily to himself, feeling satisfied over Sasuke. It was only their first day of many other days to come during their mission together, and he had already managed to bring out an emotion out of his old friend. Naruto was determined he was going to get his old bastard back. Yep, he was not going to get scared away like the last time, that, he had promised himself and he was going to keep it because that was his ninja way.

-

Laying on the sofa, Sasuke was drifting in and out of sleep. Staring at a wall was incredibly boring and it definitely didn't exactly help that he was laying down. He knew he wasn't supposed to doze off because sleeping meant dreams, and dreams often meant reliving old memories. However, he couldn't summon up enough of strength to care as he closed his eyes for the nth time.

After what seemed like less than a second a fuzzy memory of his brother flashed by closed eyes. It was a forgotten memory; of a kind and warming smile soon followed by a "You did well, otouto". He couldn't see what he had done, it was too fuzzy to make out other than that smile and kind eyes. But soon those same eyes turned cold and the smile turned into a smirk. He could feel his body starting to shake, he didn't like his brother this way. He was scared. 'Give me back my brother!' he felt himself screaming into the darkness of his dream. "Aniki!"

Suddenly he was jerk back to reality and in one swift movement he was sitting up, grasping his rapidly beating heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump and less than a moment later, he was holding a kunai to the perpetrator's throat.

Gulping, Naruto swallowed hesitantly. Searching the other's obsidian eyes for what was wrong, he quickly managed to make out fear in hazy black orbs. "Y-You okay, man?" He moved his hands up in a surrendering pose. "You were tossing in your sleep and you seemed scared so I woke you up."

Realizing the voice as Naruto's, Sasuke quickly put back the kunai in its holster. "Hn." Feeling his throat dry, he started to walk to the kitchen to get some water to drink.

Naruto hadn't been satisfied with the raven's answer though, so he followed him to the kitchen. "Sasuke, you want to talk about it?"

However, Sasuke only grunted as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, before starting to gulping it down.

Clicking his tongue in irritation, a habit he had picked up from Iruka, he glared at the other's back. "You know you could at least give me a verbal answer, you're not a cave man." He figured maybe if he got him angry, Sasuke would open up a little. Naruto smiled in satesfaction as he could literally see a vein pop by the raven's temple.

However, what ever the other was supposed to say was cut off by a loud swoosh, next followed by footsteps, and then the face of an old man was seen standing in the middle of the salon.

"Hello boys, I am once again back." The man greeted happily, apparently not feeling the tension between the two shinobis. Or perhaps he simply ignored it? The man was a nut job after all.

Sasuke didn't bother to greet the man, but chose to put down his water bottle on the table and then put down his hands along his sides to show he was listening. Naruto was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, with an annoyed gaze directed at the man in a top hat. Sasuke let out a muffled huff. 'The manners he have.' He thought.

"My apologies for the long wait, but as it is tradition, I have to be present when our new students gets sorted into their rightful houses. It was a shame you weren't with us. I am sure you would have found it delightful."

None of the two said anything. "However I do understand you might have wanted to unpack and get a feel of your new home." Dumbledore added after a short wait, still smiling.

"Of course." Sasuke said curtly. He hadn't meant for it to sound rude but didn't really care what the Dumbledore man thought of him so he didn't bother to correct himself.

"Oh" Dumbledore said a little put off as his smile slipped for a second. Naruto smiled in satisfaction. "Well, I just thought that before we all turn in for the night, I would say what's expected of you from this on until next year."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded to confirm they were listening.

-

Naruto yawned as he saw the old geezer leave through the portrait hole. He was dead tired. Scratching his stomach, he threw a quick glance at Sasuke and noted he also looked tired. "I'm heading for bed now I thought we could wake up around 5 am tomorrow morning to go explore our whereabouts, ne is that okay to you Sasuke?"

"Sounds good." Sasuke said and followed Naruto into their sleeping quarters.

"Ne Sasuke, do you want to use the bathroom first or can I go brush my teeth?"

Turning his back to the blond, Sasuke didn't answer as he started to unpack his bag. Naruto sighed at the other's behavior. Really he got the fact the other was depressed, but answering a question with only a no was not that of a big deal. Deciding the other was annoying, he locked himself inside the bathroom.

After he was done he unlocked the door and opened it with a weak push. Looking up from his feet he definitely hadn't counted on walking in on an undressing Sasuke.

Flushing a soft red, blue eyes were glued to an exposed pale white chest. He knew he was drooling by the time he saw pale hands removing tight pants, leaving Sasuke in only his boxers. However what made him stop his perverted ogling of his friend was, as he took in the whole form of the other, he noted how the other looked ridiculously thin. 'Almost anorectic,' he thought. 'What the hell?!' Naruto felt more than confused. 'With only muscles and almost no fat, how the hell does he stay strong?'

"Would you mind stop staring at me?" A voice void of any feelings broke his train of thought.

Turning a light shade of pink Naruto huffed annoyed at being caught staring, but as he climbed in bed, he couldn't help stealing one last glance at his old friend before covering his eyes completely with a pillow. He knew he was bisexual, but staring at his old teammate and old friend, that was just sick. It was Sasuke for Christ's sake...

-

**H**arry Potter was wide awake yet, the clock was only half past 5am. Breakfast wasn't until 7 am. His stomach was screaming with hunger - so much it made him feel nauseous - since he hadn't eaten much the night before. He had tried to will himself back to sleep for more than an hour but to no avail. The bed was warm thus leading him to move every other second in search for cold.

Once he decided he had had enough, he tossed off his cover and decided to take a shower. 'If I can't sleep, why stay in that oven.' he reasoned. 'Then I'll go wake up Draco. Ron is a heavy sleeper and he would probably kill me if I woke him up at this hour, but Draco wouldn't mind. Not if it's me... I think.' He remembered he had not spoken to Draco since the accident at Grimmauld Place 12, and that was three days ago. The blond had been avoiding him ever since he had stumbled across Ginny and him hugging each other in the hallway. 'Could he have misunderstood the situation? Maybe he's jealous because he thinks Gin' and me are back together?' Brown brows creased together. 'Naah, I'm just pulling in loose strings. It's probably just his bad temper again.' He eventually reasoned. After all, Draco was straight.

He took a quick shower and then got dressed. Before he took his leave he glanced up towards Ron's bed. 'he' s probably sleeping with Hermione.' he reasoned. They had went to sleep together the day before, so he could only guess she was still there too. In one way he felt jealous of Ron and Hermione. They had each other whilst he himself had no one. He also longed for someone to love, one who he could spend time with and confine in.

He was tired of always feeling alone in big crowds, seeing his friends fall in and out of love ever other minute. However, the one and only who he ever felt content with was Draco, the Slytherin prince, who didn't like him back in that way. 'I wonder if we would be dating if I was a girl. I bet he'd see me then...' He thought feeling a bit depressed.

-

Harry was walking down the stair leading down to the dungeon when suddenly, two people came into his view. He frowned as he remembered how early in the morning it was and accidentally let his mouth speak before he truly saw the two properly. "Hey students aren't supposed to be up at this hour."

As he came closer, the view of two unidentified boys met him which made him freeze in mid-step. They were dressed in other clothes he had never seen before, nor muggle or wizard. Suddenly what Dumbledore had said the day before repeated in his mind. _'__These two guards that are here by my request to help strengthen the school's protection, they are not to be bothered by students! They may not look strong, but do not let your eyes fool you. They are trained to kill. I therefore highly recommend students who like roaming the school ground after curfew, to stay inside in their common rooms. These guards act first, then ask questions._ Harry stared at the two as they both turned to him.

For a minute or two the three stared at each other- both being surprised by the other's presence, until Naruto smiled to the boy in the staircase. "Aren't you a student, Kiddo?"

Harry saw the smile on the blond boy's lips but the tone he had used was not as friendly as the smile. Harry gulped as he apologized.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blond boy suddenly said as he held out his hand. Harry hesitated before he shook it warily and tried his best to smile back at the man. "H-Harry Potter."

"This is Uchiha Sasuke," the Naruto boy said pointing to the male beside him, "he's not very friendly but once you get to know him he's rather nice… at times anyways."

Harry shifted his eyes from the blond to stare into empty black eyes. The hollowness made him shiver, so he quickly went back to look at the blond. He seemed to be the most humane of the two.

Naruto let his eyes wander over the Potter boy before settling on a scar on his forehead. 'So this is the Potter Dumbledore mentioned last night.' They had been told that Harry Potter was their first priority to protect. If anything were to happen the most important thing was to keep the boy out of harm. Naruto noted how scrawny the Potter boy looked and that he was short, at least three inches shorter than Sasuke, and he was short. Naruto couldn't help but to wonder how such a boy could mean so much, surely there must be someone else better for the job the Potter boy was expected to carry out. "So you're the Potter boy then… well Sasuke and I gotta go, right 'Suke?!" Sasuke pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and started to form some seals with his hands, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn, he always does that, that bastard." Naruto said with mock-irritation. "Well see ya around Potter-boy, it was nice talking to you." And with that Naruto also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Harry potter was stunned as he saw the two men disappear out of thin air. "My name is not Potter-boy, it's Harry" He corrected in a mutter before he continued his way toward Draco's private room.

* * *

.-.

(1) Seeing as they are ninjas and are more attentive to their surroundings than the Hogwarts students, I thought that if Naruto and Sasuke ever were to come to Hogwarts, they would notice the house-elves running around. So yeah..

AN: Update!!!! wow, to be true I have had the fourth chapter +5,6,7th done ever since I put this on hold in febuary, however everytime I read it through I was never pleased with the out come of it, so therefore I never posted it. However once I read it through yesterday, I decided to try rewriting it, and guess what, the out come was pleasing as hell! So I'm thinking of reviving this and give it a try, so I guess I should say until next time mates

**Thanks for the previous revs, please review again n.n**

Yorick-chan: _Don't worry. I promise Sasuke won't try join Voldemort. I can't find a reason to why he would, it's not like he's evil? He was an avenger looking for strength to kill his brother, and since he has already killed his brother, there's no need for him to go 'seek power' with Voldemort._

UchihaHinata2210: _Haha I'm sorry but I don't remember why I made Sasuke wear a fish mask. **sweatdrop **If I ever remember I promise I'll post an explanation._


End file.
